Enchanting
by Gwendolyn James
Summary: She stands up to those who would tear her down. She laughs when others would cry. She sings when the rest of the world screams. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Yes, I'm JK Rowling. That's why I'm wasting time writing fanfiction instead of my multi-million dollar novels. Right.

A/N: This was inspired by the Sorting Hat Challenge given by Seren over at the Accio Firebolt Forums Challenge Station... she's such a slave driver. ;)

* * *

I remember the day she arrived.

But then again, I remember every student I've sorted, from the future Head Boys down to the mousiest little first years. _But you only spend a minute or two sorting each one, _you say. _How could you possibly remember every single one?_

It's not that difficult, to be honest. Yes, I only sit on their head for a minute, but I learn more in that minute than some of them will learn about themselves in a lifetime. I can see inside their minds, their hearts, their souls. How else could I do my job?

I've sorted every student that's come through these doors, and I've never made a mistake.

Never.

Yes, some of them take longer to figure out than others, but I always get it right in the end.

I know, I know – it's not a very glamorous job. I'm a _hat,_ for the love of Merlin. Not even a _pretty_ hat, if you want to know the truth. Sometimes I would give it all up just to be a scarf or a jumper – not a dirty, rumpled, smelly old hat.

Yes, I said _smelly._ What did you expect? I've been jammed on children's heads my whole life! And some of them – okay, _most_ of them – have not learned proper hygiene. How hard can it be to wash their hair before coming to school?

I wouldn't know – _again_, I'm a _hat_.

I'm not complaining, really. I love my job. Work one day in September, make up new songs the rest the year. It's not that difficult, and sometimes it's rather rewarding. I've seen amazing witches and wizards come through those doors and sit on my stool. Souls full of bravery and ambition, dedication and genius.

I won't deny that there have been quite a few of those 'ickle firsties' who've made a mess of things. It's a shame that they wasted all that talent by choosing the wrong path.

I watch them throughout their years at school. Yes, I live in the Headmaster's office, but I also see things, hear things, understand things.

I'm not _just_ a hat. At least, not an _ordinary_ hat.

But I digress. I was talking about _her_.

She was different – I knew it from the moment I was placed on her head.

Besides that fact that her hair was _clean_, I could tell that there was something singular about her. I've seen exceptional students before, but this one – this one was special. I knew that she would do incredible things.

She was hard to sort – I'll give you that – but she was easy to read. I was confident with her placement. Her mind was free, not cluttered by anxiety or fear. She was excited and uncertain about the seven years that lay ahead of her, but she was also calm and self-assured. Even at such a young age, she knew who she was and what she wanted.

That's a rare thing, no matter what age a person is.

She serenely sat upon my stool and waited while I was placed on her head.

_Hello. How are you?_ A student actually asking me how I was doing?

_Fine, thank you. And you?_

_Wonderful. Thank you for asking._

She caught me off guard, and for a moment I wasn't sure what to do with her. But I recovered and began my usual dialogue to aid me in the sorting.

_I can see that you're very loyal to your friends._

_Of course. Who isn't?_

_You'd be surprised. Yes, you're loyal, but you're also quite ambitious._

_Oh yes. I would like to do something noble and beautiful with my life. I want to be someone who is remembered._

_You will be, I have no doubt. Loyalty and ambition, quite a combination._

_I would imagine so. Do you see a lot of that in your line of work?_

_Not enough, to be quite honest. But enough about me. This sorting is about you. I can see that you're also extremely brave. Does anything scare you?_

_Not much, now that you mention it. But bravery isn't really about fear, is it? I always thought it was about being strong in the face of your fear, not being fearless altogether. Don't you agree?_

_You're very wise for a girl your age. You have quite a mind. Limitless, uninhibited. It would be a shame to waste it._

_I agree._

_Very well, let's see how you do in _RAVENCLAW!

She hopped off the stool with a peaceful smile, as if she held the secrets of the universe within her heart.

Maybe she does. I wouldn't be surprised. Especially now that I have seen what she can do.

She stands up to those who would tear her down.

She laughs when others would cry.

She sings when the rest of the world screams in anguish.

In the five years she has been here, she has proven to be the remarkable girl I knew she would be. She is the rock in the midst of the raging storm. Her fellow classmates don't see what I see, but of course, they don't take the time to dig deeper, get inside her head. If they did, they would be enchanted by what they would find. She possesses a certain purity, an innocence that most of them will spend their whole lives trying to hold onto and never truly possess.

She's the type of person you can never forget.

She has brought triumph in the hour of despair and defeat.

She has given those around her reason to rejoice.

She deserves more than this school can give.

_I would like to do something noble and beautiful with my life. I want to be someone who is remembered._

She will be. I'm never wrong.

Never.

* * *

A/N: If you can't figure out who the Hat is talking about, lean a little closer and let me smack you with my hammer. Then go back and read OotP again. ;) But first, leave a pretty little review! 


End file.
